The present invention relates to cochlear implants, and more particularly to a low power inverted alterphasic stimulation strategy that requires very little power to deliver good sound performance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,580, there is disclosed a multichannel cochlear prosthesis with flexible control of the stimulus waveforms. Such flexible control allows almost any stimulation waveform imaginable to be created using simple programming techniques. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,580 is incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,247, one technique for selecting a desired stimulation strategy from a multiplicity of stimulation strategies that may be used with a multichannel cochlear prosthesis is disclosed. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,247 is likewise incorporated herein by reference.
Despite the availability of stimulation prostheses and stimulation strategies of the type disclosed in the above patents, there continues to be a need to find a better stimulation strategy, i.e., a stimulation strategy that consumes less power yet delivers good sound performance.